


Домик у озера

by ArianaSailor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Deaf Derek Hale, Drama & Romance, M/M, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaSailor/pseuds/ArianaSailor
Summary: Дерек - глухой парень, что однажды летом встречает Стайлза и влюбляется.





	Домик у озера

**Author's Note:**

> Жирным выделено то, что говорится языком жестов

Утро Дерека начиналось всегда одинаково: проснулся, почистил зубы, спустился на первый этаж, где его уже ждет завтрак, позавтракал, пообщался с семьёй, пошёл в свою комнату, переоделся, сел за компьютер, начал учиться.

Все просчитано по минутам. Дерек так привык. Но это не значит, что ему это нравится. Дереку бы хотелось не сидеть дома, а пойти в школу, как и другие. Но он не мог, ведь он глухой. А в этом маленьком городишке нет школы для детей с ограниченными возможностями. Но Дерек не отчаивается. Он учится в онлайн-школе для глухих. На самом деле Хейл обычный парень. Он любит фильмы, читать, он рисует (на самом деле, он невероятно рисует), любит комиксы, занимается спортом. Дерек живет, как и все остальные парни его возраста, просто он не слышит.

Но есть одна проблема. Друзья. Их у него нет. Совсем. Хейл глухой с рождения, но он умеет говорить, потому что его сестры и родители слышащие. Он знает ASL* (ну естественно, как иначе?). И его семья тоже знает ASL. Поэтому он может общаться с ними. Но он прошёл так много испытаний за свою жизнь, что разучился доверять кому-то не из семьи.

Все не так уж и ужасно. Его сестры – прекрасные девушки, они его самые близкие друзья. Лора и Кора много с ним общаются, гуляют с ним, дурачатся, веселятся. Дерек очень их любит. Но он очень хочет друга. Эта история о том, как милый, умный, застенчивый глухой парень из хмурого и необщительного станет самым счастливым из-за одной судьбоносной встречи и её последствий.

***

Маленькие солнечные лучики пробивались сквозь щель в шторах и светили прямо Дереку в глаза. Поморщив нос и внутренне выругавшись, парень открыл глаза и посмотрел на часы. 7:13. До будильника оставалось 2 минуты. Прекрасно. Дерек со стоном поднялся с кровати и пошёл в ванную, дабы принять душ и почистить зубы. Сняв с себя одежду, юноша встал под душ и включил воду. Холодная. «Чертовы Лора и Кора, я убью их» - подумал Дерек, ибо это уже 3 день подряд, когда его сестры используют всю горячую воду. Он устал мыться холодной. Но в этом были и плюсы: очень бодрит. Закончив с водными процедурами, Хейл-младший спустился на кухню. За столом сидел отец и читал что-то в своем планшете. Мама, стоявшая у плиты, увидев сына жестом пожелала ему доброго утра. Сестер ещё не было, а значит они в процессе между выбором одежды и нанесением макияжа. Девчонки.

**\- Как спалось, милый?**

**\- Неплохо.**

**\- Ты можешь позвать своих сестер, завтрак уже готов?**

**\- Хорошо.**

Поднявшись на второй этаж Дерек постучал в комнаты своих сестер. Так было каждое утро. Кора и Лора слишком долго копошатся в своих комнатах. Мама просит Дерека их позвать. Дерек стучит им в двери и спускается обратно на кухню.

Спустя 10 минут все наконец собрались за столом и приступили к завтраку. Сегодня была суббота, июнь, а это значит, что они поедут в летний домик на озере.

Дерек обожал это место. Большой деревянный дом, покрашенный темно-коричневым лаком, имел огромные окна, что пропускали внутрь большое количество солнечного света. От беседки, что стояла в паре метров от домика, шел мостик прямо к озеру. Вода в озере всегда была чистой и теплой. Дом и озеро окружал хвойный лес. Юноша любил рисовать там. Сидя на краю мостика, он рисовал озеро, что отражало в своих водах изумрудные, нефритовые и темно-зеленые кроны хвойных деревьев леса.

А ещё там не было соседей. Соседний домик был заброшен, поэтому никто не мог помешать Дереку наслаждаться природой.

Приехав на место и разгрузив нужные вещи, Хейл взяв книгу, отправился к гамаку, что висел неподалеку от беседки. Это было прекрасно. Солнечные лучики, что Хейл так ненавидел поутру, сейчас приятно грели кожу. Зачитавшись, Дерек не заметил, как подошли его сестры.

**\- Мишка Дер, мама зовет обедать** , - Лора всегда называла его этим глупым прозвищем, но спорить насчёт него парень устал, когда ему было лет 8, поэтому оставалось только привыкнуть.

Обедать здесь было чудесно. Свежий воздух, природа, веселые беседы-обсуждения. Дерек очень это любил. Как и свою семью, что общалась с ним наравных. Он и был равным, просто не слышал, но родные уже давно привыкли общаться жестами.

День сменял вечер. На улице начало темнеть, холодать, появилась мошкара, поэтому Хейлы отправились в дом. Но спустя час просмотра фильма, заморгали лампочки в торшере, значит кто-то позвонил в дверь**. Отец, что пошёл открывать дверь, вскоре вернулся с мужчиной и парнем возраста Дерека и Коры.

**\- Это Джон и Стайлз Стилински. Они приобрели тот заброшенный домик по соседству** , – сказал Роберт, одновременно с этим показывая жестами для Дерека. **– Это Талия - моя жена, Лора, Кора и Дерек,** \- начал перечислять отец, показывая рукой на тех, кого называл.

\- Здравствуйте, приятно познакомиться, - сказал Стайлз за себя и отца.

**\- Мы собирались ужинать через 30 минут, не хотите присоединится?** – спросила Талия. - С радостью, - улыбнулся Стилински-младший. И тут Дерек поплыл. Улыбка этого парня была самым милым, что он видел в своей жизни.

\- **Дерек, может вы п** **ообщаетесь со Стайлзом, пока мы будем заняты готовкой?** – спросила Талия.

**\- Хорошо, мам,** \- улыбнулся уголками губ Дерек.

Отправившись со Стайлзом в свою комнату на втором этаже, Дерек думал, о чем с ним говорить. Это будет нелегко. Когда они были в комнате, Стилински заметил книжную полку, где располагалась коллекция комиксов Дерека. Подбежав к полкам, Стайлз начал любовно оглаживать корешки, читая при этом названия.

**\- Чувак, у тебя невероятно крутая коллекция,** \- вот тут Дерек прифигел. Стайлз говорил с ним жестами. Это было невероятно. Парень, который, вроде как, понравился Дереку знает ASL. Чёрт, ему так повезло.

**\- Ты знаешь язык жестов?**

**\- Ага, до того, как мы переехали из Нью-Йорка, моя мама преподавала в школе для детей с ограниченными возможностями.** **Вот и меня научила заодно.**

**\- Господи, не считая мою семью, ты единственный в городе знаешь ASL.**

**\- Серьёзно? А твои друзья?** – увидев, что Дерек отвел глаза и заметно погрустнел, Стайлз стало немного неудобно. **– Оу. Они не стали его учить?**

**\- Их просто нет.**

**\- Вообще? Чувак, это прискорбно. Но это поправимо.**

Улыбка Стилински была такой теплой, что Дерек не смог не улыбнуться ему в ответ. С того дня парни стали чаще общаться. Стайлз оказался невероятно болтливым. Дерек все время удивлялся, как у того руки не устают из-за жестов. Ребята много времени проводили вместе. Стайлз рассказывал о жизни в Нью-Йорке, рассказывал о своей маме, о том, как страдал, когда она умерла, о том, что отец отчаялся, о том, как было принято решение переехать в Бейкон Хиллз, а ещё о многом другом, незначительном для всех, но интересном для Дерека. Они играли в видеоигры, гуляли, купались вместе в озере. Много болтали, просто читали вместе. Дерек помогал Стилински обустраивать дом, а Стилински помогали Хейлам с садом. И вот спустя месяц времени вместе, Стайлз попросил Дерека разрисовать ему комнату. Дерек провел целый день со Стайлзом за беседой, что же ему нарисовать. Остановились они на рисунке команды супергероев, что вместе выбирали. На следующий день Дерек и Стайлз, прихватив Лору и Кору, отправились в торговый центр. Прибыв туда, парни сразу отправились за баллончиками краски, а сестры Хейл пошли по магазинам.

Пока Дерек выбирал цвета, что ему пригодятся, а Стайлз бродил где-то неподалеку между стеллажами, к Хейлу подошла девушка.

Вообще это не было чем-то необычным, ведь парень был шикарен. Накаченный, невероятно симпатичный.

\- Привет, - сказала девушка, улыбнувшись. Для Дерека не было сложно читать по губам, он научился этому за 17 лет жизни достаточно хорошо.

\- Привет.

\- Я Пейдж.

\- Дерек.

\- Зачем тебе краски, Дерек?

\- Я буду разрисовывать комнату своего друга.

\- Ты рисуешь?

\- Ну, да.

\- Вау, это очень классно. Может, ты нарисуешь меня, пока мы будем сидеть где-нибудь тут в кафе?

\- Эм, я не могу. Мой друг меня ждет. Давай как-нибудь в другой раз.

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулась девушка. – Дашь мне свой номер?

Когда Дерек, наконец, отвязался от девушки и выбрал нужные краски, он отправился искать Стайлза.

По дороге домой Стилински не общался с Хейлом, он смотрел в окно и был грустным. Дерек не понимал, что случилось. А Стайлз думал о том, что не сможет признаться Дереку в симпатии, как хотел, ведь тот познакомился сегодня с девушкой. Невероятно милой девушкой, по сравнению с которой, как думал Сти, он – дохлый придурок, который не имеет ни шанса на отношения с Хейлом.

С поездки в торговый центр прошло дней 10, а Стайлз так ни разу и не поговорил с Дереком. Он старался избегать его, как мог. Было сложно, ведь они были соседями и сослаться на занятость было нельзя, потому что заниматься здесь было нечем.

Но Стайлз старался. Всеми силами он старался избегать своего друга. Из-за этого ему становилось ещё хуже. Ведь видеть грустное лицо Дерека было невыносимо. А Хейл с каждым днем становился все печальнее. Он стал меньше общаться с семьей. Стал больше находиться в одиночестве. Ему не хватало своего друга. Дерек думал, что сделал что-то не так или, что надоел Стайлзу. Он думал, что Стилински надоело возиться с ним. Это были самые худшие 10 дней в жизни обоих.

Но потом Стилински решил, что раз он не сможет быть парнем Дерека, то будет хотя бы другом. Да, будет сложно, но он будет счастлив просто быть рядом. Поэтому Стайлз пошел к Дереку и напомнил о том, что тот должен разрисовать его комнату. А игнорирование друга перед ним сослал на болезнь.

Дерек приободрился. Парни снова начали проводить время вместе. И вот однажды, когда они смотрели очередной фильм, Дереку пришла СМС. Тот это не заметил, но Стилински заметил.

**\- Дер, тебя тут какая-то Пейдж приглашает на свидание.**

**\- А?**

**\- Я говорил, что тебя приглашают на свидание!**

**\- Это я понял.**

**\- Знаешь, я, наверное, пойду домой. Поздно уже**. – Стайлз встал со своего места и, опустив голову, чтобы Дерек не заметил повлажневшие глаза, вышел из дома.

Дерек даже отреагировать не успел. Как же достала его эта Пейдж! Она уже не один раз звала его, но он постоянно отказывал. Какое свидание с ней, если влюблен он в Стилински?!

На следующий день, когда Дерек пришёл к Стайлзу домой, его там не оказалось.

«Он пошел в лес, прогуляться» - сказал мистер Стилински. Именно поэтому Хейл уже час бродит по лесу в поисках друга. Когда Дереку это надоело, он присел, откинувшись спиной на дерево.

«Ну же, думай! Куда он мог пойти?» - носились в голове парня мысли. Тут-то он и вспомнил, что недавно Стилински рассказывал ему, что нашел в лесу поляну, где ему нравится отдыхать, ведь там солнечно и недалеко растут какие-то ягоды.

Дерек подскочил на ноги и сорвался с места. Он бежал так быстро, как только мог. Поэтому спустя несколько минут нашел ту самую поляну. А посередине неё, на траве лежал Стайлз. Он смотрел на небо, не замечая ничего вокруг. Поэтому, когда Дерек навис над ним, он дрогнул от испуга.

**\- Господи, Дерек, нельзя так людей пугать. Почему ты здесь? Ты должен быть на свидании!**

**\- Нет, не должен! И почему ты здесь? Я тебя час искал!**

**\- Я тут, потому что захотел! И зачем я тебе вообще понадобился?**

**\- Может потому, что я хотел провести время с другом?**

**\- Ну так пошел бы на свидание!**

**\- Да не хочу я ходить на свидания ни с кем кроме тебя, идиот!**

Дерек не сразу осознал, что сказал. Господи, он не планировал этого. Совсем! Стайлз сейчас был в невероятном шоке. «Он сейчас пошлет меня! Ну конечно, зачем ему глухой парень, к тому же ещё и такой скучный, как я!» - думал Дерек.

Но тут он заметил, что глаза Стилински наполнились слезами. Стайлз встал на ноги и повис на Дереке с объятьями. Хейл был в шоке. Он не думал, что Сти так отреагирует. Но когда шок немного отступил, он обнял парня со всей силы. Так крепко, чтобы тот понял, что Дерек действительно в него влюблён.

**\- Я так не хотел, чтобы ты встречался с кем-то, кроме меня, но боялся это сказать, ведь я совершенно не привлекательный по сравнению с той девушкой, поэтому я решил, что буду тебе другом, как бы больно это ни было. Но я не смог сдержаться, когда тебе пришло то СМС.**

По щекам Стайлза начали течь слезы, но Дерек, что держал его лицо в руках, вытирал их большими пальцами.

\- Ну, милый, не плачь. Я влюбился в тебя, кажется, ещё в первую встречу. Я бы ни за что не променял тебя на кого-либо другого. – шептал Дерек, успокаивая. Дальше слов не было, были лишь поцелуи. Сначала Дерек поцеловал Сти в щеку, что была усыпана родинками, затем в лоб, носик, что был немного вздернут. А затем в губы. Оба вложили в этот поцелуй все невысказанные слова любви. Они целовали бережно, нежно.

Наконец оторвавшись друг от друга Стайлз показал:

**\- Я люблю тебя.**

На что Дерек ответил:

**\- Я тоже люблю тебя**.

Когда Дерек Хейл встретил Стайлза Стилински, он влюбился. Но Дерек и представить не мог, что это разовьется во взаимную любовь. Когда наступил учебный год у Хейла был лучший друг, по совместительству – парень. Самый прекрасный парень во всем мире. Именно с ним Дерек переставал быть хмурым и необщительным, а становился ласковым и любящим. А в ответ на свою любовь получал любовь Стилински. 

 

 

 

* ASL - американский язык жестов

** Когда в доме находятся люди слабослышащие или глухие, звонок подключают к световым приборам.


End file.
